Where the Hell am I?
by XTiger-Lily
Summary: Our pink haired female with a temper was having a normal day, that is, until Naruto threw a strange scroll at her, Sakura swears that one day, she'll hit him with a book so hard, that all the knowledge will go from to book to his brain, that's a promise..! (Naruto and BNHA crossover)[I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto.]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _What's this? A crossover story? Wow!_

 _Pffft, lol, anyways, to whoever is reading this, I'm going to be writing a Naruto and My Hero Academia Crossover, its also going to be a little AU now, why don't I introduce myself? Well, my name is Tiger Lily, nice to meet you! Wait, what's this? You want to read the story? Ok then!_

(〜￣△￣)〜

Sakura Haruno, a pink haired medic ninja, apprenticed to the Fifth Hokage, was happily smiling as she walked down the streets of Konohagakure,

She was on her lunch break, so she decided to go to Ichirakus Ramen Shop, because, well, she hasn't been there in a while, and she's been wanting ramen, distantly, she remembered the times where her team held their meetings, Sasuke silently complaining about how he didn't like ramen, and Naruto with that disbelieving look on his face, as if those words had offended him greatly, shaking her head, she put her hand to her mouth to cover up her chuckle.

As she walked into the stand, she noticed him, "Yo, how have you been, Naruto?" she questioned curiously, her teammate looked at her with a wide grin, and slurped up the noodles that were in his mouth, "Hey! Nice to see you Sakura-chan! I'm doing great! Ne, at granny's office, I found a really cool scroll! Wanna check it out with me at the library?" he asked, eyes shining with hope.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly nodded, "I still got half an hour till I get back to my shift." she replied, then teased, "The library? How long has it been since you last step foot in there?" Naruto nervously rubbed his head, "Eheheh... Uhm, a few years..?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling, "Oh, Naruto, never change."

(〜￣△￣)〜

"So, what's this scroll about?" Sakura asked, scooting closer to see what was inside, there were various writings that kind of looked similar to a seal..?

Scratching his head, Naruto looked over it once more, "Eh, not sure really, those wiggly lines looks like one of those seals pervy safe makes sometimes." he replied as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"So, these lines are formed in a circle, it can either be a giant explosion tag or a summoning scroll, from my point of view, that is, I'm not exactly sure, and I'm no seal master." Sakura mused.

"I dunno what it is too! soooo, how about we try it out?" Naruto grinned, looking at Sakura, who in turn furrowed her eyebrows, then, her brain finally registered what Naruto had just said, "...WHAT!?" She yelled, gritting her teeth, "What are you saying! we wouldn't know if it's dangerous or not!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he hadn't thought of that, "Eheheh... oops?"

Sakura sighed, "Well, why don't we have Master Jiraiya take a look at it when he comes by? he should know what this scroll is for." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Yeah! that's a good idea Sakura-chan!" he replied, closing his eyes in a grin.

"Well, come on, my shift starts soon." Sakura said, placing one of the books on seals onto the counter for the librarian to place back, Naruto did the same except it was just a random book about foxes.

Sakura shook her head, smiling softly, and turned around as Naruto grabbed the scroll, but, as if in slow motion, red chakra erupted from the scroll, touching Naruto's hands and traveling up his arm, and pretty soon Naruto's whole body was covered in this chakra, he stumbled back accidentally throwing the scroll towards Sakura in attempt to get rid of the foreign chakra covering him, "Sakura-" he tried to warn, but it was too late, once the scroll touched Sakura's body, everything flashed white, blinding everyone in the nearby vicinity, and where Sakura once stood, was a pink petal.

A Sakura petal

In Tsunades office

Tsunade took another sake bottle and poured the liquid into a little round cup, and took a sip, then sighed in relief, "That's the good stuff." she muttered, the downed the whole bottle in one swig.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Jiraiya sweatdropped from where they stood, but, there was a flash of light, so bright that it almost blinded them, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What the hell was that?" she asked. *cough*demanded*cough*

There was few seconds of silence before someone barged into her office, in panic, "Granny Tsunade! Sakura-chan disappeared and I can't find her!" Naruto yelled.

The three adults eyes widened in surprise, "Calm down, brat, and explain to me what happened." Tsunade stated calmly, but her eyes betrayed that.

Naruto gulped and started to relay what had happened only moments ago.

(〜￣△￣)〜

Sakura groaned, holding her head as her hand glowed green, after what felt like hours, her headache receded, and she sighed in relief, "What the hell happened?" she asked herself, standing up, but, she immediately noticed where she was.

An alleyway, but not just _any_ alleyway, it was a strange alleyway, like the ones in Amegakure,

She remembered her parents sketchbook, her mother was an artist and liked to draw the places she went to to remember her stay there, and she drew some of the streets when they were on a trip to Amegakure.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Mommy.. what's this?" a younger Sakura asked, and in her small hands was a rather large book, Mebuki smiled, eyes crinkling as she looked at her child, "Oh, Sakura, that's mommy's old sketchbook, it has the drawings of all the places mommy has been." she explained, chuckling as tiny Sakura stared at the book in awe, eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement._

 _"Go on, sweetheart, you can look through it." Mebuki grinned, Sakura punched her tiny fist in the air in a cheer, "YAY!"._

 _Sakura ran into her room, hopping on to her magenta bed sheets as she cuddled her favorite white bunny rabbit stuffed animal her father gave her on her birthday, and looked through the pages of her mothers sketchbook, "Wow.. mommy's a great drawer.." She whispered in awe as she looked at the ones titled, 'Rain country'._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Hmm, this place is... strange.." Sakura muttered, she was jumping from building to building, _'Is this a Genjutsu?... no I would've sensed it ages ago.'_ she thought, a hand on her chin as she stopped on a rather large complex with many doors, it looked like an apartment, she wasn't sure, there were many houses with just as many doors, so she'll just go with an apartment.

"You there!" a voice called out, startling her out of her thoughts, curious, she looked around, but saw no one, "Down here!" they called again.

She looked down onto the ground, and there stood a really, _REALLY_ buff man, with two long blonde bang things that looked like rabbit ears, and a weird, eye catching suit that looked like it was skin tight, shrugging, she called, "What?"

"Who are you? do you need help getting down?" He asked, voice sounding concerned, Sakura almost rolled her eyes, she wasn't helpless, she could get down herself, she was a ninja for Kamis sake! sighing, she looked at the man, "I don't need any help, I can get down by myself!" she replied.

Rolling her arms, she prepared her legs to take a leap, and placed chakra in her legs to soften her fall.

She didn't miss the mans stunned look.

Standing up from her crouch, she looked at the bulky man with a confused look, "So, who are you now?" she question, now, he looked at her with a really shocked look, "It is me, All Might! I have to say, it's surprising you don't know me! I am the number one hero after all!" he exclaimed.

Sakura raised a pink brow, "All Might? I've never heard of an All Might before, now, may you tell me where I am?" she asked, looking around once more, "What? you're in Musutafu, Japan, have you never heard about it? how?" Oh, he defiantly was curious now, if he wasn't before.

Sakura shook her head, "I've never heard of a place called 'Japan' before, in which country is it from? Fire country? Earth country? Water country? Lightning country? or?" she asked, confused as she looked up to look at the mans eyes, they were a stunning shade of blue, she was quickly reminded of Naruto, "I've noticed this place looks similar to Amegakure, a relative country then?"

"I've never heard of those, young lady, what are those places anyways? hold on, how about we go to the police station to better help you?" He asked her, Sakura shrugged and nodded, following the man, "Wait.. the Police station?" She muttered, "The last Police station were run by the Uchiha.."

"Uchiha?" The man- All Might, asked, "Who're they?" Sakura was silent for a minute, well, it was already well know, at least, to her it was, it wouldn't hurt to tell him, right?, "The Uchiha clan, one of the founders of my village, they were one of the most powerful clans, and were feared because of their Dojutsu, the Sharingan." She explained, "Years ago, the clan was wiped out, but only two remain, I think I was seven or eight when it happened?"

The reaction was almost funny, _almost_ , the man put his hand to his mouth as he paled, he looked green in the face, too, like he was about to throw up.

(〜￣△￣)〜

 _So, how's that? Is it trash like I think it is? Oof, I probably have to edit this 'story' a lot in the future. Well, if anyone's even reading, also._ _Take a shot every time you see the word 'Sakura'..._ _Wait, no, hey no don't drink that-! *Static noises*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Yep, another chapter, I'm bored as hhfishui and I have nothing else to do, lol, anyways, I read the reviews and thanks you guys, you're so sweet, anywho, I was going to add BOTH Naruto and Sakura in the BNHA universe, buuuuut, I decided not to, but I wonder… whats the Red Chakra for? HINT: It's not from Kurama.**_

 _ **At the Police station**_

Sakura fidgeted slightly on the chair she was on, ' _I thought they were going to help me, not interrogate me!'_ She thought, she looked at the man sitting on the other side of the table, "You know, interrogation is a strange way to help people." she said, eyes narrowed.

The man blinked, "OH! Heh, sorry, this must scare you a bit, huh? But, no, it's bit interrogation, we're only using this room because we don't want anyone else to know about this, coming from another world, eh? Not that strange considering that almost everyone has quirks." The man said, she didn't know his name, but-

Wait.

"Another world?" She asked aloud, 'Like Kakashi-senseis jutsu?' She wondered, hand on her chin as she thought about it, 'It's a possibility, that scroll brought me here, and seals can do unbelievable things.'

"I see, so, who are you?" She questioned, looking at the man, he raised his eyebrows, then made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "Right, well, my name's Naomasa Tsukauchi, what's yours?" He asked, smiling, "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Well, lets see, how did you get into this world?"

"A sealing scroll, i still have it, but it's blank now."

"May we take a look at it later on? Or do you want it in your possession?"

"I touched it, and it brought me here, I'll never know if its going to go off, so I'll keep it."

"I see."

All night, the questions continued, and she told them, it's no use to keep it all to herself, so why bother? She was a ninja, and ninja knew when they were bested, unless you were extremely stubborn, like Sasuke or Naruto.

"I have an idea." A familiar voice spoke.

"Why don't you go to UA in the meantime?" It was that All Might guy, but, right now, he was puny, like a skeleton, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the man with worried eyes, almost three years of medical training kicking in as she saw him, "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, her hands itching to run a check-up.

The man laughed, but blood spilled from his mouth, "It's alright kid, I'm fine."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion, but let it go, she wasn't sure if chakra healing could even work on these guys anyways, besides, if it was too bad, she wasn't a God here, so she wouldn't play them.

"What is this about 'UA'?" she asked them, the two men looked at each other, "UA is a place for young people around your age to go and become heros." They said at the same time, "Speaking about UA, what are your quir- I mean, powers?" Tsukauchi asked, "I can heal, and once I finish making the seal on my forehead, I'll be able to regenerate wounds at an unspeakable rate, at least, in my world, I can easily make the ground quake beneath my fist, or my feet and legs, I can also walk on water, or walls and jump high, travel at fast rates, and since my elemental natures are earth and water, I can use jutsu to use them, there's also illusions and weapons, I like to be well rounded." Sakura explained, the two men blinked at her, then shivered.

"If you don't mind me asking… but, how strong are your punches?" All Might asked, Sakura tapped her cheek, "Well, I can make a mountain crumble, so, I'll say strong." She smiled.

The two men blanched, "Not as strong as All Might, but strong enough."

 _ **Yo, so, any reader requests? I'm bored and will probably keep updating a lot, so, any specific requests that you want me to make in this story? I'll be happy to attempt to write something, it won't merge with THIS story though, think of it as an omake or something.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and follows, y'all are so sweet, liking this story or whatever uwu, here's another chapter.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura looked up at the large school, "This is... different." She muttered, toying with the tie on her neck, All Might grinned down at her, "This is UA, Young Sakura, what do you think?" He asked, for the past week, they taught Sakura many things about this world, and she soaked up the knowledge like a sponge, and had read many books, while she didn't have large chakra reserves, she had made a few shadow clones(She had Tsunade teach her it) read as many books they could.

All the knowledge this world stored was fascinating to Sakura, the medical knowledge was to die for, she had learnt many things from all the medical books they had, and it was at that moment she was glad she had photographic memory.

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and answered the tall man besides her, "It's big."

All Might laughed, "It certainly is." He replied, the big grin still on his face, it reminded her of Naruto, she smiled slightly, and looked back to the school, "This is going to be interesting." She said, the man besides her nodded, "What are you guys going to do about Eraser Head?" She asked, she knew about his quirk, erasing others quirks as long as he has his eyes open, "We're probably going to have to tell him." All Might replied, Sakura nodded, and they started walking into the building, Sakura was looking around in awe, everything was still new to her, she had only been here for a week and two days, and she barely left the police station.

"Hmm." Sakura hummed, scratching her cheek as she headed towards Class 1-A as All Might went to the teachers lounge, after speaking with principal Nezu, they decided to 'Recommend' her into U.A, since it was the beginning of the school year, she was prepared, there was another person who was recommended, Shoto Todoroki, that was his name right?

Stopping in front of the door, he opened it, and noticed that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her, Sakura carefully kept her face blank as she headed towards her designated seat, Eraser H-Aizawa wasn't there yet, but she paid no mind to it, Kakashi-sensei was worse.

"Who's she?" A girl with pink skin and hair asked, golden eyes shining with curiosity as she looked at a red haired male with shark-like teeth, "She's the one All Might, The head of the police station, principal Nezu, and someone else recommended, like that Todoroki guy, I heard she has multiple quirks." He replied, the other students all let out sounds of disbelief, Sakura sighed, and rested her head on her fist, she was told to go easy on these guys after she explained her abilities, after all, she didn't want to accidentally kill one of them, if she could, she wasn't sure, anyways, it looked like Aizawa was here, "Now that we're past the interruption-" He was talking about the not being here to make friends conversation- "My name is Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher, nice to meet you." He said, Sakura almost rolled her eyes, that sounded genuine, note the sarcasm.

"This must seem sudden, but put on your sports uniform an go out into the field, we'll be doing a quirk assessment test." He said, already walking out the door, Sakura stood up and used Shunshin to go into the locker rooms and quickly changed, the used Shunshin once more to go into the field, Aizawa was already there, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What was that?" He asked, "Shunshin." She answered curtly, he nodded, he was already starting to like her, she wasn't as loud as the others and was quick on her feet, he doubted the other students were going to be the same.

The two waited for the other students to arrive, and five minutes later, they were there, some were panting slightly, having rushed out.

"Mr. Aizawa, what about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" A brown haired girl with pink cheeks asked, concerned about being late, Aizawa sighed and tiredly replied, "If you're going to become a hero, you won't have time for such leisurely events, UAs selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are, that's how the teachers run their classes."

Some of the class looked at each other, confused.

"You kids have been doing this since junior high too right? Physical fitness tests where you're not allowed to use your quirks, the country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks, it's not rational, well, the ministry of education is procrastinating, Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked, a spikey blonde haired gut with red eyes nodded, a confident smug smirk on his lips.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asked, "About sixty-seven meters." Bakugo answered, Aizawa nodded, "Then, try it again, this time using your quirk."

Smirk growing wider, Bakugo stepped up and grabbed the softball from Aizawa, walking towards the spot indicated by the dark haired teacher, "You can do whatever you want as long as you're in the circle." Aizawa started, "Hurry up, give it all you've got."

"Well then." Bakugo smirked, leaning his arm back as he was preparing to throw, "DIE!" He yelled, throwing the ball as hard as he could, an explosion propelled the ball to move even further.

"Know your own limits first." Aizawa stated, recording the balls distance, and he held out a phone, showing us the number, "703.2 meters! Seriously?" Another blonde haired guy with a black marking in his hair that resembled lightning gulped.

"What's this? It looks fun!" Exclaimed the pink toned girl from before, "We can use our quirks all we want! As expected from the hero course." Grinned a black haired male, Aizawa glared a bit, "'It looks fun' huh?" Echoed Aizawa, Sakura raised an eyebrow, it seemed boring to her, this worlds training was unlike her own, where she worked herself to near death to get better, not just sit around throwing softballs and doing homework.

'Definitely not bitter, not at all.' She thought, scowling a bit.

Sakura snapped back to life as Aizawa started talking, "You have three years to become a hero, will you still have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa started, and a sadistic smirk started to form on the mans lips, breaking the uncaring facade, "Alright, whoever comes in last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." He announced.

There was a moment of silence before most of the class erupted with one word, "WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: Quick question, should Sakura be in Class 1-A or a Third year student? Right now Sakura in this story would be about sixteen years old, so I'm unsure, and who do you think she should be paired up with out of these three? Bakugo? Kirishima? Tamaki? No Pairing? (I'm just using the first three that popped up in my mind, lol, Tamaki is an adorable lil bean uwu) I'll add one Naruto character in the pairing spot later on though, HE'S not popping up yet till later on .


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm kinda pissed right now, my previous chapter didn't load and I don't have a doc for it yet, which means I have to re-write it again, flippin' sucks if ya ask, damn I am tired asf -w-**_

* * *

 **Tamaki**

* * *

Sakura didn't know how she got into this position, she was just walking in the hallway of the school, and her shinobi instinct didn't take over and she bumped into someone, a rather tall boy who looked eerily similar to her former teammate Sasuke, but, acted a LOT like a certain Hyuuga.

"AH! I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to b-bump into y-you!" He squeaked out, trembling a bit, Sakura gave a warm smile to the male, making him blush, "It's alright, I'm at fault too, I wasn't looking where I was going, anyways, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and you are?" She asked kindly, bowing her head, she talked like she was speaking to Hinata, it was like talking to a scared bunny, so cute~

"O-oh! it's Tamaki, Tamaki Amajiki." He stuttered out, bowing, blushing madly, "I-It's nice t-to meet you Haruno-san." He added, "I-I've got t-to go, I-I hope t-to meet you again?" He asked, Sakura nodded, waving goodbye as he scurried off to wherever he went.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Sakura didn't see the boy until two weeks later, she was out for something sweet to eat, and heard that there was a really good sweets shop near her at the time, anyways, this time, there were two people with him, a girl with pale blue hair and a tall guy with blonde hair that stood up and oval eyes, she smiled at them, a polite gesture that they returned, but the tall blonde grinned instead.

"So you're the girl Tamaki bumped into? Nice to meet you! My name's Mirio Togata and this is Nejire Hado, and you already know Tamaki." He winked, Sakura nodded in greeting, biting into her sweet pastry, she was trying out these 'Cinnamon Rolls' "It's very nice to meet you, Togata-san, Hado-san." Sakura replied, "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you guys doing?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked up at them, "Well, we decided to pay you a visit! Tamaki wanted to apologize for bumping into you, so he decided it was best to repay you with food!" Mirio grinned, giving a thumbs up at said male.

Said male was blushing furiously, "It was _y-your_ idea, Mirio." Tamaki replied, trying to sink into the floor, Nejire clapped her hands as she tried to cheer him up.

Sakura chuckled, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." She replied.

* * *

 **Katsuki**

* * *

"Tch, fucking pinky, watch where you're going." Katsuki said, clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sakuras eye twitched, "Well excuse me, you weren't paying attention either! We both know you could've dodged that if you were paying attention." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away, she didn't know why, but Katsuki always found a new way to make her annoyed/angry.

Said boy growled, eyes flashing in anger, "Damnit pinky!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the wall he was standing near, "I don't know why but you always manage to piss me off!"

Sakura scoffed, "You too!"

They both looked at each other with scowling faces, "Man, when will you two just go out already?" A voice said, Katsuki and Sakura both jumped away, "What the-?! Kaminari!" Katsuki shouted, explosions going off from his hands, not big, just little sparks, a warning.

Said boy shrugged, "We all see it, you two _obviously_ like each other, you two banter like an old married couple!" He grinned, but threw his hands up and back up when Sakura raised her fist, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine fine, I'll back off."

"Tch, damn loser." Katsuki said, clicking his tongue once more in annoyance, he looked back the the pink haired female next to him, _'fuck she really is attractive when mad-_ _NO Katsuki.'_ He stopped himself, _'No thoughts like that,_ _ **no**_ _.'_

Sakura sneaked a quick glance towards Katsuki, _'Damnit, he can be really annoying.'_ She thought, mentally shaking her head, _'But why can't I stop feeling attracted to him?'_ She thought curiously, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

Katsuki looked at Sakura, seeing her blush a small growl rose to the back of his throat, _'Damnit.'_ He thought, quite angrily, he quickly grabbed the front of her shirt and kissed her, ignoring how her face glowed bright red and her eyes widened, he pulled away a second later, "Friday, 6:00 pm, don't be fucking late." He muttered to her, heading back to class, Sakura blushed again, but didn't protest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wowie, Bakugo is one tough character to write, but it's kinda easier to imagine him as Hidan, lol, and, y'all are SO NICE ;-; I read the reviews and It always makes my heart melt, oof, since Tamaki and Bakugo are like, in the lead, I wrote this, while I'm trying to write the next chapter because- shjidjo, I lost the chapter ;-; also, should Todoroki join the pairing thing? I'll probably try to write oneshots of all the boys or something, maybe like, Izuku, Todoroki, Kaminari, Kirishima, and maybe even Shinso?**_


End file.
